


Colonel Brandon

by Toblass



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Drawings, Gen, Pencil, Portraits & Figures, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>…as portrayed by Alan Rickman in Sense and Sensibility.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colonel Brandon

**Author's Note:**

> …as portrayed by Alan Rickman in Sense and Sensibility.


End file.
